Miraculously Pawsome
by Adrienne342
Summary: Welcome everyone, to our little show! We feature exclusive guests, and as regulars on our show, three miraculous heroes! We talk about everything, so come on down. I'm your host Masie, and this is Miraculously Pawsome: the show!
1. Welcome!

Miraculously Pawsome: The show!

 **Host: Hellllloooo and welcome to the miraculous show! We have with us today none other than THE Ladybug and Chat Noir, and a special guest, our very own Alya Cesaire, who runs the Ladyblog!**

 ***** _Alya walks out waving*_

 **Alya: Hi everyone! I am so pumped to see Ladybug, and maybe get an interview!**

 **Ladybug:** _*As she walks out blowing kisses*_ **Well, Alya, wish granted! Welcome!**

 **Alya:** _*Almost faints as she grabs her phone*_ **W-wow! L-Ladybug! I- um, Thank You!**

 **Ladybug: No prob! Kitty, you can come out now!**

 **Chat Noir:** _*Walks out flexing muscles*_ **Hello, M'lady! Hi everyone! 'Sup Alya!**

 **Host: Now, we have another guest, Artiste', the other miraculous heroine! Welcome!**

 **Artiste': *** _Runs out waving*_ **Hello, Paris! Hey LB, CN! Long time no see!**

 _*Everyone sits down*_

 **Host: So, Artiste' how ya doin'?**

 **A: I'm just** _ **purrfect, thanks. *G**_ _rins smugly at Chat, audience laughs*_

 **CN: I'm** _ **feline purrfectly pawsome**_ **today, thanks.**

 **LB: Stop with the puns you two. It's** _ **bugging**_ **me! *** _CN and A stare wide mouthed at LB, causing everyone to laugh*_

 **Al (Alya): Stop, Stop! LoL, that's so punny!**

 _*Cricket chirp, cricket chirp*_

 _*Audience breaks out into laughter*_

 **Host: So, for todays episode, we will be doing truth or dare!**

 _ ***Audience cheers; claps***_

 **Al: So Artiste', are you say, oh, I don't know, crushing on anyone?**

 **A:** _*Blushes*_ **Um...When did I choose truth?** _*Mutters*_ **I will get you Alya.**

 **Al: C'mon, everyone knows you** _ **looove**_ **Chat! *** _Smiles smugly*_

 **CN:** _*Intervening*_ **Uhhh, you say that like it's a bad thing! *** _Turns to Artiste' mouths "You owe me,"*_

 **Host: Ok, we will continue this in episode two, so stay tuned and stay miraculous!**

 ***** _Cue music and credits*_

 **Host: G'night, folks!**

 **Author's note: Be awesome!**

 **-Marifan**


	2. The Drama Begins

Miraculously Pawsome: The Show

 **Host: Hi and welcome back! Last time we had less time, but we've got all the time now!**

 **A: Ok, Alya...I...UGH!** _*Blushes*_ **Fine, yes. Okay? Happy now?**

 **Al: Yep!**

 **CN: Ok, Alya, now it's your turn.**

 **Al: Ok, dare.**

 **LB: Hm...**

 **CN: I wonder...**

 **Host: Last time we were here, we were playing Truth Or Dare and Alya asked Artiste' if she had a crush on Chat Noir. Chat swooped in and saved the day, as always, and intervened. If you just tuned in, Artiste' is like a good version of the evillustrator, but can only paint one thing, much like LB's Lucky Charm.**

 _* Everyone besides Alya huddle together*_

 **A: Do you have a crush...**

 **CN: ...On a certain Kidz+ DJ...**

 **LB: ...Named Nino?**

 **Al:** _*Blushes*_ **Well, uh, I...NO!**

 **A:** _*Mockingly*_ **C'mon, everyone knows you loooove Nino!**

 **Al:** _*Through gritted teeth*_ **Very funny, Artiste'.**

 **CN: Artiste' is right though. Plus, didn't you do the same thing to her?**

 **LB: For once, I agree with Kitty here.**

 **A: Same.**

 **Host: Now, I have a nice little activity for Artiste' and Chat...How would you feel about a pun off?**

 **CN: Aw, yeah!**

 **A: Whoo hoo!**

 **Host: Ok, first round: Egg puns. Chat first.**

 **CN: It's totally** _ **eggspected**_ **that you would make such** _ **eggy puns**_

 **A: Well, I don't see anyone** _ **egging**_ **you on either!**

 **CN: Wow. You're such an** _ **egghead.**_

 **A: You under** _ **egg**_ **stimate the power of** _ **eggcelent**_ **egg puns, which is** _ **uneggspected**_ **.**

 _*They go on like this the rest of round*_

 **Host: And the winner is...Chat Noir! We will finish this pun off in episode 3, so stay tuned and stay miraculous.**

 _*Cue music and credits*_

 **Host: G'night folks.**

 **Author's Note: If you want OC's, post them in the reviews with a short description and I may use it in the show! Stay** _ **pawsomely eggcelent!**_

 **-Julinea**


End file.
